


Cardfight Vanguard G Z : Alternative Path

by shinkuso77



Category: Cardfight!! Vanguard
Genre: Action/Adventure, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-05
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:28:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 13,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27400480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shinkuso77/pseuds/shinkuso77
Summary: (A/T) This sets up between the chaos breaker and kazuma's fight what if that doesn't happen but instead Chrono face him alone in that fight? What will happen next? Will Kazuma be able to  save chrono or will all be lost?
Kudos: 6





	1. The Turning Point

"We've been searching for the apostle we've been searching for them in their hideout." Ibuki explained as the screen shows kai and the otgers looking for the apostles in different places.

"But from what we know and reports this could be..." He continued

"This could be a diversal strategy to make us lose track and they can capture chrono..." Aichi continued

Chrono just looked serious but Aichi reassured him

"Don't worry it would be for a while but we can't let you on your own it would be playing in opponents favor..."

"it's gone now but..." Chrono said as he remembers that the sign on his hands was already at full from relics

"We saw it too" Taiyo said

"it was all gastille's doing..." Kazuma added

"if we can protect you and send the others back to cray then..." Ibuki said seriously

"it would be their loss..." Kazuma added

"Don't worry it would be all settled..." Aichi said as he reassured them

Later that day Kazuma and Kasumi meet up together

"So Kazuma what do you want me here?" Kazumi asked

"Just a talk..." Kazuma said seriously

"I also owe him kazuma" Kazumi sighed

"I won't let them get to him..." He added as Kazuma seems to look at the river

"it was all thanks to him i got to feel this sensation the sensation of mever giving up in vanguard i won't be able to face you off without him and yet i can't do anything" Kazuma sighed

"Kazuma" Kazumi said

"Why did he have to become the vessel of gyze?" Kazuma said seriously

"I swear i'll protect him..." Kazumi smiled

Meanwhile Chrono is arranging the boxes in the store room

"I just can't do nothing at a time like this especially" Chrono sighed as he look back and saw Gyze and it was that same feeling again as his hands glowed and it was glowing all of a sudden he was transported back to a kind of image and it was the relics

"This is?!" Chrono said as he saw Gyze in front of him not talking but it was like the continuation of last time

"Do you yearn for nothingness?" Gyze then spoke

"Nothingness?" Chrono asked

"one will fall and one will be the savior. Singularity will you make the right choice?" Gyze asked as he shows him a vision

"This is..." As the vision ended he was back into his body

"What was that?" Chrono looked again at his hands but this time the sign disappeared

"that sign appeared again without relics what is going on?" He thought but then he heard that taiyou is coming in

After a while Kazuma also comes in after Chrono tidy up the place

"ah you've come too Kazuma" Chrono said

"Yeah and i brought him..." Kazuma said as Kazumi comes in and a swarm of players comes in and greet him

"Onimaru Kazumi-san?" Chrono said when Kazuma thought of a boddyguard he wasn't letting this on him

"I just wanna fight... without any disturbance and the world at stake but that would be a bit hard... i was hoping for no bodyguard..." Chrono smiled as he saw kazumi with kazuma and taiyo

"Well when that time comes i'm gonna win and also this is for your own good..." Kazuma sighed

"Say that to yourself you're the one that needed more guarding than i am..." Chrono said

Later Taiyo and Kazuma is eating at ajante a restaurant that sells curry and they eat together

"i'm a bit frustrated but we were both in relics but why only chrono?" Taiyo sighed as he wants to help chrono but he can't

"i was also thinking the same thing. the importanr thing is that we beat them right?" Kazuma said as they both finish up and try finding the apostles

Back with Chrono

"Don't try to burden yourself..." Kazumi looked at chrono who seriously looked at his deck

"Kazumi-san what if i say that what you should be worrying right now isn't me but... Kazuma..." Chrono said

"What are you talking about?" Kazumi asked

"I can't explain right now... but i need to go..." Chrono said

"Wait i should go with you..." Kazumi said

"then who is gonna look after the shop?" Chrono asked

"but i'm your bodyguard and kazuma entrusted me to protect you." Kazumi said

"i just don't want kazuma to do something stupid again... he is in the relics so anyone of us would be a vessel to Gyze..." Chrono said seriously

"Hmm since you've said it seriously... gibe me your apron get your jacket and leave i'm not doing this for you... i know i'll break my promise but just go before i changed my mind..." Kazumi said as he is gonna regret the decision and chrono left as he got a calm from Ibuki after wearing his jackets

"chrono where are you?" Ibuki asked

"I'm gonna settle this at once and for all if i have too..." Chrono answered the call

"Where is kazumi?" Ibuki asked

"He is holding my shift." Chrono said as he hung up

"He is still stubborn..." Ibuki said seriously as he was with the others

"He kinda reminding me a bit of kai-kun juat a bit... he must have a reason..." Aichi said calming ibuki off

"I hope so i'm just afraid of what's to come..." Ibuki sighed

"If he wins then it won't be a problem" Aichi said

"but if he loses... then..." Ibuki said seriously

In the place where chaos breaker / Noa is waiting

"will they take the bait or..." Noa said as he still waiting but then to his surprise the first to come there is none other than chrono

"That was sure a tricky road..." Chrono said

"i thought that we should lure you but it seems that we don't have to neat for me then..." Noa said

"I'm gonna beat you and take him back i'll mske sure of it..." Chrono said seriously

"You're welcome to try Shindou Chrono but this will all end in tragedy for you all that it will lead is despair..." Noa said while smiling wickedly

"let's begin..." Noa said as they started their fight

"stand up Z Vanguard!" Both of them opens their starting vanguard

"Star Vader Plank Dracokid (G: 0 P: 4000)

"Chrono Dran G ( G: 0 P: 4000)"

Meanwhile Kazumi contacted Kazuma and Taiyo as Taiyo can't contact chrono

"why brother?" Kazuma asked as he pick up the phone

"sorry i wasn't able to stop him from going..." Kazumi said

"You mean chrono is now?" Kazuma asked

"Yeah... he is probably fighting the apostle right now..." Kazumi said

"He is... i told him to not do anything stupid but..." He thought

"Kazuma he said something about you are more endangered..." Kazumi said

"What?! he say that?" Kazuma asked

Back with the fight Chrono

(L: Chronoclaw Monkey C: Chronojet Dragon G BL: none R: none BC: Chronodran G)

(L: C:Star Vader, Chaos Breaker Close BL: Heliopause dragon BC: Planc DracokidBR: R: )

"Hmm your fighting isn't as impressive as before i thought you are going to defeat me Shindou Chrono..." Noa said as he smiled

"Let's just get into it." Chrono said

"Hmm he is one of the highest vessel but he is also a bit of somewhat a moron at this point huh..." Darkface(Wakamizu) said

" But this is sweeter since we don't have to do more work..." Valeos(Ruga) said

"what a boomer... then stride the generation. Star Vader Chaos universe Althani (G: 4 Att: 26000 crit: 1)" He strides when his turns come and using closers skill he locked chrono dran and then when he uses althlani skill he lock chronoclaw monkey and draw 2 cards while using plank skill he retire the card and adds another close to his hands while heliopause gains power that boost it to 12000 power and he called strange dragon (G: 2 attack: 9000 crit: 1)

"This formation of attack..." Chrono said as he saw the same vision

"In his next turn he will use Zeroth Dragon... i must end this on my next turn" He thought to himself

"From your face ah it seems that Gyze foretell my action by just a bit it is just my hypothesis..." Noa smiled as he continued the attack

"Foretell the future?" Chrono asked

"Yeah he wants to give you a chance or so... but let's just see..." Noa smiled as he drive checks 2 triggers one is a heal, one is a crit and the third one os a grade 1 sentinel

"Next one..." He uses his left rearguard to attack but chrono protects himself using chronovalley rabbit

"Strange attack..." Noa uses this opportunity but chrono drops a heal trigger and uses Reactoactive time uluru (shield: 15000)

activate shield +5000" Chrono said as he looks desperate

(chrono: damage: 4)

(Noa: damage: 4)

(L: Chronoclaw Monkey(Lock) C: Chronojet Dragon G BL: none R: none BC: Chronodran G(Lock))

(L: Star Vader, : C:Star Vader, Chaos Breaker Close BL: Heliopause dragon BC: BR: R: Strange Dragon)

"Draw..." Chrono saw what he draws and it was the fateful draw

"This is win it or break it... By discarding the same card cost as my vanguard i'm putting my future on the line my g zone won't come back

"You're not using what i think he is using?!" Wakamizu is surprised at this and both him and Ruga jumps in

"Using that power might be in odds of your power shindou chrono..." Ruga said

"This fight isn't over yet but he is desperate... that is what i like to see..." Noa said slyly

"Dark Branch Zeroth Dragon! Ultima-!" Chrono wanted to do an ultimate stride but an image of dran is trying to stop him

"is this okay chrono?" Chrono dran said in a last attempt to snap chrono but it seems to fail

"Keep Quiet! I don't want him to sacrifice himself just for my sake Ultimate Stride! Dark Branch Zeroth Dragon, Dust! (G: 4 att: 36000 crit: 1) chronojet G skill i call on Lugal Ure then dust skill counterblast 2 then all of your units goes to power 1 amd grade 1 the loses all of tgeir abbility and you gain 1 damage..." Chrono said as he uses the zeroth dragon

"Heh... but sadly it's a heal trigger..." Noa smiled as he heals a damage

"Lugal ure attack his left rearguard..." Chrono said as he attacks

"Now dust attacks your vanguard!" He shouted

"Perfect Guard..." Noa uses one of his old cards sentinel to perfect guard

"Not yet triple drive first check heal trigger all effect to vanguard second check draw trigger all effect to vanguard third check a grade 3 zodiac time beast lugal ure skill i time leap him into chrono jet dragon G!" Chrono shouted as the attack hits only putting noa at 5 damage

"Since this is your last futile attempt i'm gonna let you see him right now let's image.." Noa smiled slyly as chrono saw an image that felt real and it's the real noa

"Noa!" Chrono shouted

"Chrono-san? what are you doing here?" Noa asked

"I'm here to save you!" Chrono said

"interesting kuhahaha! saving him you couldn't even save yourself..." Chaos Breaker laughed

"That's enough of the show.. time to get real..." The jester dragon sighed as he returns chrono back to reality

"Now it's my turn right? i'll just give you your hope then now i'm gonna crush it..." Chaos Breaker said

"what have i?" Chrono said as he saw his g-zone burning

"this is wonderful you've played yourself by using dust then i'll do myself a favor of bringing your hope to an end singularity by discarding the same cost as my vanguard now devour my future and make this spectaculer feast a despair one i'll present you with what you desire gyze and an ultimate vessel for yourself devour my future and manifest Star Gate's Zeroth Dragon ultimate stride! Zeroth Dragon of Drestroy Star, Stark (G: 4 Pow: 36000 crit: 1)" Noa laughed maniacly

"I can't stop it... i'm sorry everyone..." Chrono said as he saw his hand cards

"There is a multitude of warrior such as yourself singularity that stood before me with full of hope but i destroyed them all and close skil.." Noa said seriously as Chrono puts one of his hand cards to the rearguard zone

"Iron call and lock lugal ure..." He continued as iron attacks the vanguard but chrono guard with his hand

"Stark attack and his skill... drive -2 and he can attack three times" He continued the attack as the first hits getting chrono to 5 damage but the second attack he dodge it with a perfect guard the first of stark chexk was a draw trigger the second check was critical trigger and as for the third attack

"This is what he was warning me... 3 attacks...." Chrono saw the attack and expect the worst

"ah... this is so boring... but seeing your despair face it's kinda cute..." Noa said as he remembered the last time they fight

"Damage check"

"That expression is priceless"  
Noa smirked and checks the third check and it was a no trigger from Chrono's look he is shaking from doing the sixth damage check

"No Trigger" The Gear Chronicle singularity just looked on it with full of regret and also the feeling that he can't protect everyone

"The world shall be silent!" Noa uses the zeroth dragon power and it causes an abnormality in energy around them even the sub data from the relic was now going to chrono as then Chris picks up the abnormality of energy from the base while the others like taiyou and Kazuma saw the scene from a far even kazumi too

"i don't want you to be it then it would be for nothing and after all i don't want this power in the first place..." Chrono said as he saw Gyze right in front of him taking over his body

With Kazuma

"What is going on here?" Kazuma saw Stark and the energy force field and headed there along with taiyou as they both nodded as they went there both of them can get in oddly enough

"the fight is over i think..." Taiyo said while behind them kazumi is following them but he can't get in as both of them inside saw chrono who just looks at the sky

"Chrono are you?!" Kazuma said as he wanted to get closer but taiyo hold him off

"Wait Kazuma... something is weird..." Taiyo said as he looked at Chrono's hand and they were shocked it's the gyze's emblem

"The moon looks great isn't it... Kazuma. and Taiyou?" Chrono first looked at the moon and then looked at both of them with a smile and soothing but menacing tone

"Chrono...." Kazuma looks at him right in the eye in a serious look


	2. The fateful fight Kazuma vs Chrono

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As the battle with chaos breaker ended the singularity falls how will this battle ends as Kazuma confronts Chrono

"Chrono?" Kazuma looked at him directly

"This is interesting..." Chaos Breaker said while smiling

"When he came through this world and mix in with the singularity it was the perfect match this wouldn't be possible if it were just a mere vessel..." Valeos said in his meme sadistic way

"Darkface... could i borrow the relic data?" Chrono said in a bit of demanding tone

"As you command my lord..." Darkface nervously gave the temporary data of relic to chrono

"This wouldn't be fun if you lose immediately... so i'm gonna give you an advantage..." Chrono/Gyze said as kazuma's sign glowed from his former diffride and it materialize as he looks a card forming from the sign as it breaks

"Zeroth Dragon?!" He said

"United Sanctuary Zeroth Dragon, Ultima... if you can win using that then it's my defeat..." Chrono/Gyze said as he looked at him with a serious face

"So if i didn't do this?" Kazuma asked

"Then your friend can't be free from my grasp but will he want to or not it's not up to me but to him." Chrono/Gyze said with full of confident even though it's like a straight conversation

"Chrono is full of confident about that but why?" Taiyou looked seriously

"Bet on your future this fight will decide your and his future" Chrono/Gyze puts up a smirk as he got his deck ready and a vanguard table suddenly appeared out of nowhere and they begin their fight

* * *

_"Stand Up Z Vanguard!"_

_"Drag Prince Rute (G0 Pow: 5000)"_

_"Chrono Dran Hazard (G0 Pow: 5000)"_

Both of them starts with their starting vanguard but after that smirked Chrono didn't show any emotion as Kazuma starts first as he rides sword breaker (G1 pow: 6000 ) and ends his turn

"Draw Ride Time Beast Destroyer, Jackal (G1 Pow: 7000)" Chrono moves his starting vanguard to the back Jackal also looks different it has the same marking as dran with violet color but looking at him with a creepy smile as it attacks

(Kazuma Damage: 1 hand: 5)

(Chrono/Gyze Damage: 0 hand: 6)

The turn progresses as Kazuma Rides Dragwizard, Liafall (G2 att: 9000) and then calling morfessa the first attack hits chrono/gyze directly but for norfessa it was blocked using a card in his hand

(Kazuma Damage: 1 hand: 5)

(Chrono/Gyze Damage: 1hand: 5)

"they are both at same damage..." Taiyo saw as if both of them are a match

"Dragwizards sure is convenient... but that very own shall be your downfall.." Chrono/Gyze starts his turn as he rides time beast destroyer,chrono beat (G2 pow: 10000) then calling steam maiden,diadre (G2 pow: 9000) when called she can look at the top 7 cards and added a time beast destroyer to the hand by discarding a card equal to the grade of the card added

"why do you want to save him?" Chrono/Gyze asked a simple question

"Because... he..." Kazuma said as he flashbacked all of the moment he had with chrono especially recently

_Flashback_

_"Kazuma let's fight without the world at stake..." Chrono said in one of the conversation_

_"But when that hapoens i'll win..." Kazuma said_

_"That is why promise me this whatever happens don't hold back..." Chrono smiled as if he looks at Kazuma as his equal_

_End of flashback_

"But why do you have to be gyze?!" Kazuma shouted as Chrono didn't react just attacking using his units as he gets a draw trigger which makes both unit attacks successful

(Kazuma Damage: 3 hand: 5)

(Chrono/Gyze Damage: 1 hand: 6)

Chrono just looked at him with a straight look as he ends his turn

"Chrono answer me why?!" Kazuma shouted

"Let me answer that for you..." Noa/Chaos Breaker talks to Kazuma as he leaps from the building

"You!" Kazuma said

"He willingly fight me and lost because he wanted to protect his precious friend... how sweet it makes me sick... because he knew you will be the vessel of my lord gyze..." Noa/Chaos Breaker said

"So that vast energy..." Kazuma said

"Right... that's for the ritual right valeos?" Noa/Chaos Breaker said as he looked at Valeos/Ruga

"Right and with this fight Gyze will finally appear in our world this is interesting but since he is in the body of the singularity itself he shouldn't have to fight but this is also interesting..." Valeos/Ruga said to Kazuma but first he leaped from the building and he still puts up a sadistic face

"Ride Dragheart, Luard(G3 pow: 11000)!" Kazuma shouted as he rides his avatar luard and call on knies (G1 pow: 6000) and uscias (G2 pow: 9000)

"let's go... Uscias attack..." He shouted but chrono guard with a card then he attacks with luard

"no guard..." Chrono said

"Twin drive! get draw trigger power to morfessa second check no trigger." He continued as he attacks to him as the next attack is coming he guarded with a critical trigger

"Turn end..." Kazuma said as he can only deal a damage this turn

(Kazuma Damage: 3 hand: 4)

(Chrono/Gyze Damage: 2 hand: 4)

"Draw... Ride! Chronojet Dragon Gyze Violence (G3 pow: 11000)" Chrono rides his avatar unit it looks like chronojet but at the same time it had some aspect of gyze but it had the same align referance from chrono dran

"By paying the cost stride the generation cone from a time where time has no meaning Zodiac Time Destroyer, Chronojet Dragon Terror (G4 pow: 26000)" The new chronojet is like a mix from next stage and gear grovy but it still has that similarity from it's G3 Predecessor as when that happen Chronojet Gyze skill activates when on stride all of his opponent front rg are sent to the bottom deck changed into a grade lower by using 1 cb and he time leap diadre to Zodiac Time Destroyer, Thanatos (G3 att: 11000)

"What?! Uscias and Morfessa!" Kazuma shouted

"Thanatos skill soul charge 2 from the drop zone and if he was called by an effect i can time leap a rearguard." Chrono said as he time leaps his chrono dran into steam fighter,elkia (G1 pow: 6000) Elkia skill soul blast 2 then 1 draw and if it's called by time leap it gains additional 5000 power then vanguard stride skill soul blast 2 and then destroying the card that you got by regression. if 2 or more cards is destroyed all of my front rows for this turn gains 5000 power from each destroyed rearguards" He continued

"Let's get to the destroying part..." Thanatos communicating to chrono just like a psyqualia user did

"No need to be hasty this is just the start chrono dran skill..." Chrono/Gyze said to the card in an image as he can talk to his units as chrono dran if put in the bind zone it will be put to the drop zone and he can add 2 cards from the top 5 cards of his dack but with different grades to his hand and the rest to the drop zone

"What is he doing?" Kazuma wondered

"Then chrono dran skill by putting a card from drop to the bind zone i can get this card back to my hand" Chrono added dran back to his hand

"Chrono jet terror attack... when it attacks and you didn't have front rearguard it gains drive + 1 and also counter charge" He smiled

"Evil Refuser Dragon Quintet Wall and evil refuser ritual!" Kazuma shouted as he pays a counter blast that made him guard in a total of 25000 defense and adds 1 g1 for necessary defense of 2 to pass

" quadruple drive first check no trigger 2nd check no trigger third check heal trigger power to thanatos too bad i can't heal and last check no trigger..." Chrono/Gyze said

"Damage check heal trigger i heal one damage" Kazuma said as he healed his damage

"Replenishing the rearguard making them retire effortlessly this is the power of the gear chronicle singularity and gyze all together such wonderful..." Wakamizu/Darkface said in a mocking way

"Valeos could you shut up for a second..." Chrono/Gyze sighed

"Right i'm sorry.." Valeos said

"now let's continue thanatos attack your vanguard." Chrono/Gyze said as the attack hits cornering kazuma to 4 damage

"last attack..." He attacks with elkia to the vanguard even he knew if that wouldn't do damage

"are you playing with me?!" Kazuma shouted

"Turn end..." Chrono/Gyze just put up a smirk

"He is clearly underestimating me..." Kazuma said as he saw chrono's reaction as he returns the unit back into his deck and changed it back to normal except for elkia who goes to the bottom deck

(Kazuma Damage: 4 hand: 1)

(Chrono/Gyze Damage: 2 hand: 7)

"draw luard skill i return 2 G1 units and stride for free stride generation! DragDriver, Luard! luard skill i destroyed my knies and call!" abysal owl and knies at the same column and abysal skill lets him use abbysal owl skill and adds luard to his hands by discarding another G3 from his hand

"Stride skill soulb last 1" He puts a G zone card open and soublasted 1 then call swordbreaker and adds 3000 power while using sword breaker skill to draw a card and call another uscias and then using his skill by counter blasting one he returns liafal to the deck and gains 9000 power the first attack comes from him but chrono chooses to no guard

"Next my turn!" Kazuma shouted as his vanguard attacks

"Perfect guard Steam Maker,chrisillia (G1 Sentinel) and regression your abysal owl goes to the bottom of the deck and well you can call any grade 0 from your deck..." Chrono/Gyze said as bad as it sounds Kazuma is actually okay with this move as he makes it but he only has 2 counterblast left or so as he attack but chrono block his attack by intercepting with diadre but due to knies skill he can draw and of course with belial he can draw another but just ends his turn and putting 2 belial back into the bottom deck before he ends his turn

(Kazuma Damage: 4 hand: 7)

(Chrono/Gyze Damage: 3 hand: 6)

"I'm skipping my stride phase now main phase call! zodiac time destroyer, chronobeat, jackal and ur watar from his hand Chronojet Gyze Generation Break 2 by binding 2 cards it gains power +15000 and drive + 1" Chrono/Gyze said and then using ur watar skill he puts him to the bottom of the deck and draws 2 while returning 1 card

"That is simillar to Kai vs Shion in a long time..." Taiyo said

"first up my vanguard will attack..." he said as he attacks but kazuma pulled a generation guard using dragwizard bronach and added a 10k guard to it

"Triple drive first check a grade 3 time beast jackal skill in the bind zone i superior call him and he gains 3000 power second check draw trigger all effect to chronobeat and third check no trigger" Chrono/Gyze still puts up a smile as he attack kazuma with his chrono beat dealing damage

"Chrono beat skill regression... i call on melem(G1 pow: 7000) to the field and attack the vanguard." Chrono said but Kazuma blocked it with uscias

"Turn end..." He smiled

(Kazuma Damage: 5 hand: 4)

(Chrono/Gyze Damage: 4 hand: 3)

"I think i might do this i discard the same card as my vanguard! United Sanctuary! Zeroth Dragon Ultimate Stride! Chrono here i come! Zeroth Dragon of Zenith Peak, Ultima! (att: 36000 G4) and with it's skill i counter blast 2 to call! Morfessa(att: 9000 G2) and Belial owl(G0 att: 4000)and put 2 other card on top of my deck." Kazuma said

"A non apostle gets ro ride the zeroth dragon?!" Darkface looks frustrated

"Interesting what are you gonna do now gyze?" Chaos Breaker thought

"Here's come the first one morfessa!" Kazuma shouted as the attack did hit making chrono/gyze damage at 5 which luckily he gets draw trigger

"2nd attack!" He attack again with his left rearguard since it's double morfessa

"intercept and guard..." Chrono/Gyze guards with some of his units left

"Ultima attack!" Kazuma shouted

"Perfect guard!" He puts a steam maiden arka to perfect guard the attack

"First check get stand trigger one eyed wavern all goes to vanguard and stand all units second check heal trigger all effect to vanguard and i heal one damage finally last check is a no trigger..." Kazuma said as he attacks Chrono with Morfessa but got hit by heal trigger which uses a g guardian time maiden of eternity uluru which shield him from the attack

"Lastly attack!" Kazuma shouted as the attack hits he was now somewhere inside of Chrono's mind was like a miniature version of relic with Chrono who was solidated by Gyze

* * *

Inside of Chrono's mind and body

"This is inside of chrono why is it pitch black?" Kazuma thought as he walks through them it was memories of chrono but then as he reach the center area it was all begin to add up as he saw somekind of force field it's like two entity is talking with each other the first one looks like Gyze while the other one looks like Chrono

"I am the deity of destruction Gyze… we finally have a chance to talk Shindou Chrono…" Gyze said

"Gyze why do you sought destruction?" Chrono asked

"Why do you show me a glimpse of the future?" He asked

"That is because my true aim wasn't him you are the perfect vessel the inheritor of the chronicle singularity…" Gyze said

"I want to know what is the Gear Chronicle SIngularity i've heard from dran but what is it?" Chrono asked

"That's… we'll talk about it next time and the reason i don't want to fully control you yet is because just like me the nothingness attracts to you and that is why you have the possibility to become what you will ever be…" Gyze said

"If i do that then tokoha, shion and everyone else…" Chrono said as he hesitated

"Chrono!" Kazuma shouted but he was pulled back by the end of his time there while chrono looked behind and it was no one

"Who is there?" Chrono said

"The real fight in the real world is ending as of now it's reaching the climax…" Gyze said as he shows what happens

"I'm fighting Kazuma...Gyze!" Chrono shouted

"this fight will decide your future whatever it is.." Gyze said

"For once… Gyze this time let me control back my body…" Chrono sounds a bit of rage to Gyze

"You want to talk him back?" Gyze asked as he thinks he is gonna let himself lose

"No... first off i'm gonna deal with you gyze second of all i don't care anymore about cray and that thing you and messiah had a godly fight what a laugh and lastly i'm into it because when i got here i saw another perspective that wasn't there then i'm going all out i know you've had your fun but..." Chrono sighed as he looks at the black sky

"He is really the perfect vessel gahaha..." Gyze even though he has a straight personality he is laughing now because this is the first time that he had someone stood up to him

Back to the fight

"Perfect guard!" Chrono guarded the attack with steam navy, patricia a new g1 sentinel that lets him counter charge one card from his damage zone due to generation break 1 ski but he has to bind 2 cards in his drop

"Wha-" Kazuma saw his gzone drops

"Kazuma if this fight isn't about saving the world i could careless but i don't want to lose again... to be toyed with, to be predetermined..." Chrono sighed as the atmosphere changed to a more grim one 

"Chrono?" Kazuma asked as of this was the real chrono or not

"Don't get me wrong kazuma i actually didn't care anymore i'm bound to Gyze... that is why get out of my way..." He said

"Interesting... Right now standing there isn't gyze but him..." Noa/Chaosbreaker said as he can't feel the diffriding

"that is impossible!" Ruga/Valeos said

"Its possible if he let him out..."Noa/ChaosBreaker said as he had a theory of how this happen

"You mean Gyze-sama..." Darkface said

"Right... somehow he is able to convince our lord..." Chaos breaker said

"Chrono Dran skill this card is regard as chrono jet gyze when stride phase and it's grade is +3 Now devour my future by using the same card as my vanguard as cost Ultimate Stride! Now the world shall meet it's end Zeroth Dragon of End World, Dust(G4 att: 36000)" Chrono shouted as he remembers what gastille said and it's done in a simillar tone

"Gastille is right I can't escape my fate..." He thought as he called

"Dust..." Kazuma said as he guard with most of his hand just set 1 to pass

"But still... why... i'm not satisfied nor enjoying this fight just frustration..." Chrono thought even though he looked like winning he isn't feeling the joy or satisfaction

"Triple drive first check critical trigger, second check critical trigger and third check no trigger..." He said as he do a final attack

"Double trigger..." Kazuma said as he is amazed

"The World shall be silent..." Chrono said as Dust appeared and uses it's zeroth dragon feature as Kazuma stand still and wanted to be hit by the debris but taiyo quickly shielded him

(Kazuma Damage: 6 hand: 1)

(Chrono/Gyze Damage: 5 hand: 3)

"Gyze-sama!" The three apostle looks at chrono but then chrono's head ache he was about to fall but he was catch by valeos

"Take your time to heal..." Valeos said

"This isn't enough... i need more..." Chrono said as his sign changed into a more of a bit if gyze but it has some gear chronicle sign to it but he was now more of a corrupt version

"My lord you should rest..." Darkface said

"Tokoha... Shion..." Just for a split second before he pass out his eyes turns gold as he held ultima's card

"It seems that he hasn't fully in control yet huh..." Chaos Breaker analyze the situation but he quickly glared at the sign

"Interesting" He thought

"At least it is done the singularity and the zeroth dragons has been awakened this is such a marvelous sign." Valeos said seriously as the screenshot moves to chrono whose his hair changed to a bit purple even though it was only a short footage

"Valeos you know what to do right?" Noa/Chaos Breaker said

"Of course..." Ruga/Valeos said

"Good on the meanwhile as he recovers we'll stay hidden again..." Wakamizu/Darkface said

"Good Point..." Noa/Chaos Breaker said as he looks at the moon

"Yeah it's wonderful Gyze..." He smiled sinisterly

* * *

_Next Chapter Preview_

_Chaos Breaker: Next episode is gonna be a bit filler again am i right? *putting up some sarcastic tone*_

_Valeos: don't spoil it_

_Chaos Breaker: i just did well it's all about hospital there *saying in boring tone*_

_Darkface: Hospital are we gonna see some experiments? *talking like a bit of health maniac*_

_Gyze: ... *making machine noise or no noise at all*_

_Chaos Breaker: our time is over? then see you next time *knows what gyze is talking*_

_Darkface: how did you knew what he will talk about? *gasped*_

_Next on Vanguard Chapter 3: Sworn Fight_


	3. Sworn Fight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Chrono being taken by Gyze Kazuma who tries to recover himself which leads to a fateful fight with his brother.

"so what is the news?" Shion asked as they were in a talk at their phone with one another

"Kazuma isn't hurt and nothing has been found in his lab report he is now being bale out of the hospital by his brother while taiyou sustain minimum damage" Tokoha informs to Shion

"I see.. what about chrono?" Shion asked

"From last i heard he was nowhere to befound but he is with the apostle presumably and also i think that kasuma tried to stop him but he lost his g-zone because of it..." Tokoha sighed

"Tokoha, shion gave me a lot of hardwork he can be such a pushy give me a break! i know it's to find the apostle. just because i know a lot of europe he can't treat me like this and also please hurry and fond chrono if this goes on.. oh yeah try to cheer shouji there he must be devastated by it." Haime said as he turns from a drama mode to serious mode in an instant

"Got it... then i'm off..." Tokoha turns off her phone

"Even if i tried to cheer him up it wouldn't be easy..." Tokoha sighed

Kazuma looked up at the skybwhere he can see planet cray

"In the end i couldn't do anything..." Kazuma said in desperation

"Right after they left that thing appeared out of nowhere..." Kazumi said as he looked serious

Meanwhile,

"The power that from the gyze diffride and also the singularity make that happen but it could only be seen by cardfighters for now..." Chris explained the situation

"Well even though gyze descended the world isn't yet to be destroyed..." He continued

"There will be an effect that may come right?" Ibuki said

"Yeah... if this keeps up..." Ibuki sighed as he clenched his fist

"Since they've got chrono using relics isn't a problem anymore even though it is suspended from the time being."

"So it's just as aichi fears..." Mamoru thinks about it

"Then there is a process right?" Ibuki asked

"Yeah the zeroth dragons they need all to be completed if we keep it at a quarantine place we could stop him..." Chris said

"We are establishing the best fighters..." The scene changes as Aichi and the others heads to the dragon empire zeroth dragon at

Back at the hospital Kazuma is looking at taiyou's injury

"Are you gonna be alright i'm sorry i couldn't save him..." Kazuma said

"It's fine the operation went well and also don't took it too hard... we'll save him next time..." Taiyou smiled

"you can be optimistic at times but that fight... he isn't enjoying it... it's as if..." Kazuma said

"Yeah this is just like what happen before with Myojin Ryuzu at the past..." Taiyou said

"Myoujin Ryuzu?" Kazuma asked

"Well do i start..." Taiyo begins to tell him about the incident but at the end chrono is able to save them from the stride gate

"So myojin ryuzu is the former head of vanguard association he wants to make a peaceful or false future..." Kazuma said

"Yes... but we stop him it seems that the guilt has come back to chrono-san..." Taiyo said

"Guilt?" Kazuma asked

"Yeah... Chrono-san really give a burden to himself even though he overturn it..." Taiyou sighed

"I didn't know what he is sometimes even though he always work his hard at most..." Kazuma said

"Well let's end the talk here... and continue later..." Taiyo smiled

"Right... i think it's fpr the best..." Kazuma said

After a while in Kazuma's room

"What is it brother?" Kazuma asked

"If you're ready... meet me at the top..." Kazumi is holsing his deck

"Got it..." Kazuma said without talking he knew what it will be.

Meanwhile somewhere in the apostle's hideout chrono is waking up from his tube but he is looking at them

"Gyze-sama you've woken up..." Valeos said as it seems that chrono wants the tube was about to be open and he went out and looked at them with a straight expression

"So you've woken up great..." Chaos Breaker sighed

"Darkface it was a good idea you had one base that is undetected..." Chaos Breaker said

"I would always have a back up plan..." Darkface said

"So now the tables havw turned we were the one being cornered from the look of it chrono is getting some wardrobe from the stash it was like he normally wear but all in black and grey

"So now are you gyze or chrono?" Chaos Breaker asked

"You've asked that about me chaos breaker... I'm both..." Chrono answered that gives him the chills by just him speaking

"so what will you do my lord?" Valeos asked

"Recruit for the missing apostles of course i need some more fights and i need it wouldn't you agree to it too then Gyze..." Chrono puts up a sinister smile as he holds his deck

"Somebody is on fire now..." Chaos breaker seems fascinated at this new chrono it's like mixing his personality with gyze really differs and perfectly match somehow.

"Why do we need more apostle we were just fine?!" Darkface disagreed with Chrono

"Good question Darkface... to put more impact to it as you can see Gastille failed me and also Dumjid is level headed but i can still use him right about now..." Chrono said

"So what do you want me to do?" Darkface asked

"Give me the recollection data on hispitals in Europe and also Japan..." Chrono sighed

"My lord that is easier than done!" Darkface shputed

"If you said you're a genius then this is a simple task right?" Chrono smiled as if challenging him

"I will not disappoint you my lord..." Darkface shouted

"Now Chaos Breaker i need some warm up..." Chrono said

"Right! i',ll be at your service..." Chaosbreaker said but in his thought process he could careless about what he is planning right now

"Valeos... take care of the heir of fides for me... Fides isn't dead yet..." Chrono sighed

"As you command!" Valeos bowed

"Have fun... Lucky..." Chaos Breaker said as he leaves

"So he is using me as a bait but... that is fine just you wait i'm definitely going to beat him..." Valeos said

As Chrono and Chaos Breaker walks it seems that he is still adjusting himself

"So what it's like being him? Chaos Breaker asked

"From my perspective he has a good life.." Chrono rides another unit

" Heh is that so you've taken an interest my lord... are you fine like this?" Chaos Breaker asked

"It's fine... simply destroying this world won't do..." Chrono said

"What about Valeos?" Chaos Breaker asked

"Him you could just say i didn't have hope for him my presence on saving him is just a coincidence but he is a great asset as for you chaos breaker... no to all apostle.i didn't have high hope just do well and i shall reward..." Chrono sighed as they continue their game but for a mere second chaos breaker begins to realize why he served him up until now it's because the way they've interacted even though he didn't care about serving him deep down he knew it's more than that for him

"Now onto the next..." Chrono said as they continue the match

Back with Kazuma

As they stand their vanguard the first half of the fight starts with Kazuma riding dragwizard,knies attacks and ends his turn as Kazumi receive the receiving end by only siffering one damage

(Kazuma Damage: 0 hand : 6)

(Kazumi: Damage: 1 Hand: 6)

"Ride Stealth dragon genkai and then call.." Kazumi added fuuma and noroi to the field as he drive check a heal Kazuma clench his teeth as he still remember the fight between him and chrono went in in his head. marking him at 2 damage

"Ride! Dragwizard liafail then call morfessa (both at G2 pow: 9000) and attack..." Kazuma said as he is calling his rears but he isn't concentrating much

"Kazuma be serious..." Kazumi shouted and made him come to his senses as he continued but it was all futile only dealing 2 damage

(Kazuma Damage: 2hand : 6)

(Kazumi: Damage: 3 Hand: 6)

The fight skips on ahead as Kazuma attack with luard

"Do it..." Kazuma said

"Generation Guard Abudataishi (Shield: 15000)" Kazumi guarded against the attack

"Turn end..." Kazuma said as he remembers his thought before meeting Chrono he was just a coward running from the truth until he meets him fight with him abd the team together winning the match even if he can't do it the truth is without him he wouldn't be able to come here facing his guilt

"Stride the generation! Shiranui mukuro (G4 Pow: 26000) then dominate your right morfessa and it adds 2000 power madoi skill 1 draw... genkai gets 2000 power and also fuurai (genkai at Pow: 11000 Fuurai at Pow: 13000)

"He must be thinking it like that all on his own when i was diffriden shiranui felt a little bit disturb" Kazumi sighed

"What do you mean?" Kazuma asked

"What if he didn't get that deck would you two met?" Kazumi asked

"Then... wait... if that's it then.. all of this time..." Kazuma said

"Right... but don't be too stiff... you want to save him right?" Kazumi asked

"Yes.." Kazuma said

"Then show it like you mean it kazuma!" Kazumi shouted

"Yeah... they supported me... so now!" Kazuma shouted as he starts his move and drawing into liafail

"Come!" Kazumi shouted

"I'm not regretting one bit of this journey... to save him i..." Kazuma flashbacked to all that he has done

(Kazumi: damage: 5 hand:3)

(Kazuma damage: 6 Hand: 0)

After the fight Kazuma and Kazumi meet up with tokoha and mikuru

"we just got information from the tatsunagi it's one way of getting your g zobe back..." Tokoha gives him a plane ticket

"This is..." Kazuma said

"You'll know when you get there..." Tokoha smiled

"I'll be sure to bring him back..." Kazuma said

"Then have a safe trip and please..." Mikuru said

Meanwhile from the look of it chrono is now somewhere at a hospital somewhere in Europe it was shown at a patient room he was visiting

"So this is where he is huh..." Chrono sighed as he is having an inner monologue with Gyze

"Is this worth the wait?" Gyze asked as the two of them talks at it

"Beats me but he will be a good adittion could you do it?" Chrono said seriously and asked the deity of destruction

"hahaha with pleasure..." Gyze laughed evilly as he saw Chrono's surrounding

"That is more like what i want to see..." The deity of destruction looked at it's host and thought this is more fun than taking full control of him

As the real world went by Chrono's gyze's sign is ahown as he lift his hands in front of the patient body

"Now Awaken once again..." He said as a stream of light comes out from the room and an echo could be heard of Gyze's laugh

* * *

Next Episode Preview

Ibuki: a place where once planet cray visited

Mamoru: I'm surprised you know that

Ibuki: I'm just wondering here and there the usual stuff.

Mamoru: no matter what the coincidence we can change it to an inevitability and yours alone afterwards.

Ibuki: Anjou

Mamoru: I'm talking about vanguard ibuki...

Next Chapter: The hope in our hands


	4. Hope in our hands

They flew to where the apostle suppose to be or to be exact Valeos supposed to be with Jaime

"Jackpot!"

"Grin. No doubt this was it"

"Yes."

Jaime out loud puts a grin on his face as the drone captured the place on video

"It's all thanks to your enthusiasm and hard work good job you two."

On the other hand Enishi looked from the drone

"Just be careful in sneaking in we don't know what will happen inside."

The former dark irregular branch said to him

"Okay... We'll be careful." Jaime waved at the camera as both of them infiltrated the place after that but something seems weird to him

"This place has weak security." He said

"I don't sense the other apostles or could it be?" Shion said as he thought on it out loud as they go to the other room only to find Valeos waiting for them

"Glad for you to drop by Thavas Vanguard, Jaime Alcaraz and Kiba Shion." Valeos greeted them especially Jaime.

"It looks like we're alone." Jaime looked back to shion

"They are on to us huh?" Shion looked serious

"Then..." Jaime said

Meanwhile with Darkface, Chaos Breaker and Chrono

"Huff all of them onto my old hideout it's a hussle" Darkface looked irritated

"Calm down Darkface." Chrono looked calm as he saw the fight takes on

"Why are you interested in looking at their fights to begin with and abandon the place?" Chaos Breaker asked

"Good Question Chaos Breaker..." Chrono sips a tea he seems to be enjoying his time as they were of course in somewhere a bit crowded of a tea house

"I've predicted they've wanted to know our hideout but i don't think i would recover this fast." Chrono sighed

"So that's why you've sent Valeos." Chaos Breaker said as he sips his tea

"Bingo... heheh..." Chrono with a menacing look he looked at shion

"Show me a good fight Shion or..." He smiled

"My lord here is the next location." Darkface gives the data to Chrono

"Chaos Breaker you go get her body it has been done by him." Chrono said

"Why me?! Darkface should do it!" Chaos Breaker said a bit annoyed

"The jester angry that is a bit unacceptable don't you think? Scary." Chrono acted a bit scared but in all honesty it is what to be expected

"If you don't want i can just send him out and it would be a hassle for him to go back." He was on a dial calling for someone

"Got it Got it... i'll go fetch her i'm just joking around i would gladly do it." Chaos Breaker said as he then leaves

"Is it alright for you to leave him like this?" Darkface asked

"It's fine. After all... he is perfect for this job now you just need to find their base we'll raid on it later on." Chrono finished gis tea while smiling wickedly

"Yes My lord..." Darkface nodded

"Before that i've got an unfinished business to settle." Chrono (Gyze) said as he changed into Gyze's persona

"Don't do anything stupid while i'm out." He sighed as he disappeared suddenly

"Y-yes..." Darkface said

Back with Valeos,Jaime and Shion

"We've been had." Jaime said as they were about to leave but Valeos stops them by throwing a sword at them that almost hit instantly

"Stop." Valeos said

"I won't let you pursue Lord Gyze more than this." He continued

"Fight me Valeos!" Shion challenge him to a fight as Valeos puts a smirk on his face

"Stand Up Z Vanguard"

"Stand Up Vanguard"

(Shion Hand: 6 Damage: 0)

(Valeos Hand: 6 Damage: 0)

"Blinking Knight Millius (G: 0 Pow: 5000)"

"Blue Wave Recruit,Kosty (G: 0 Pow: 5000)"

Both of them flips tgeir first vanguard

"Ride Lunar Fang Knight, Felax (G: 1 Pow: 7000 Crit: 1)"

"Ride! Blue Wave Senior General, Beragios (G: 1 Pow: 7000 crit: 1)"

The first turn of Valeos he attacks and cause one damage

(Shion Hand: 6 Damage: 1)

(Valeos Hand: 7 Damage: 0)

"Ride! Peerless Knight, Livarot (G: 2 Pow: 10000 crit: 1) and then call!" Shion called scouting eagle (pow: 7000 G: 1) and albion (G:2 Pow: 9000) to respective left and right front area

"Guard!" Valeos protected himself from scouting eagles attack with a 10000 defensive shield

"I didn't think you would appear in front of me again! Know your place!" Valeos shouted as also serious

"Before i couldn't defeat you alone but with Enishi and Jaime With their power i was able to stand here again." Shion said confidently

"And Shion will be our power too." Jaime said confidently

"This is how we fight!" Both of them shouted in unison

"Valeos i'm sending you back to Cray!" Shion shouted as Valeos takes 2 damage of both of the attack

"Millius skill i look at the top 10 card of my deck i put one in the soul and one to my hand." Shion added Higher Knight Atmile to hand while one more to the soul.

"Turn end." He said

(Shion: Hand: 7 Damage: 1)

(Valeos:Hand : 6 Damage: 3)

"Ride Marine General Galleas (G: 2 Pow: 9000 crit: 1) then call foivos (G: 2 Pow: 9000)" Valeos calls foivos and attacks with it at albion destroying it then galleas attack the vanguard

"In the first place there is no value in fighting you just because you're the heir of fides that is why i fight you and you say you're going to defeat me?! That is absurd!"

Valeos shouted as he pointed at Jaime and demand him that he should be fighting him instead

"Good Grief. "Pride Goes before winter."" Jaime looks a bit of not in the mood

"Jaime should it be "Pride Before a fall."" Enishi corrected him

"Anyway you shouldn't understimate Shion!" Jaime shouted

"My Pride goes together with the Sword! Ride! Higher Deity Knight Atmile (G: 3 Pow: 11000 crit: 1)" Shion called his ace up on his sleeve and called livarot to the field along with belenus (livarot due to atmile skill calling from the field then he called damascus and belenus due to belenus skill he draw a card but it is blocked by one of valeos guards then on the next one he attack with atmile and ends it with escord eagle on the twin drive he checks a critical resulting in 3 damage in total but one of them is a draw trigger

(Shion: Hand: 6 Damage: 2)

(Valeos:Hand : 5 Damage: 5)

"Roar! Endless Blue Wave! Ride! Blue Wave Marshal Valeos (G: 3 Pow: 11000 crit: 1) then Stride the Generation! Blue Wave Marshal Dragon, Flood Hazard Dragon (G: 4 Pow: 26000 crit: 1) and now stride skill your vanguard is fixed at 11000 power." Valeos called himself then strides to his g unit along with the stride skill fixing shion's vanguard at 11000 power.

"Call!" He called 4 cards to the field then activate brutal skill which gives a skill to vanguard

"No matter what you'll do it will be useless!" Valeos attacks with Foivos it was one of the 4 units he called out destroying escort eagle

"Shindou Chrono has become the vessel and Lord Gyze has descend here there is nothing you could do..." Valeos said

"Chrono becomes the vessel?" At this instance Shion stopped himself

"The Zeroth Dragon is awakened at last!" Escort is destroyed due to foivos

"Blazing Sword, Fides is also gobe to their weak heir kiba shion." Valeos smirked as the vanguard attacks and due to his ski he draw a card resulting in 4 draw at ones (plus the drive check which reveal a crit a grade 1 and a heal)

"Kiba don't be distracted valeos is gonna use his specialty." Enishi said

Shion just nodded on his mind enishi is right whether it's true or not he have to confront the truth if it's chrono then he must be able to fight by then

"Livarot Belenus." The left foivos and scope sailor attacks due to foivos attacks it stand and attacks atmile Shion definitely desperate to guard but acts calm

"Flood Hazard Skill! He stands then scope sailor by dropping her to the drop zone my vanguard gains 4000 power." The standing vanguard gains a total of 36000 power without boost as it bossted shion uses igrane's generation guard and then guarded again with a card

(Shion: Hand: 4 Damage: 5)

(Valeos:Hand : 4 Damage: 4)

"Your apostle's game and also Gyze's plan we'll stop it for sure." Shion said as he strides the next turn to Aerial Divine Knight Atmile (G: 4 Pow: 26000)

"Higher deity, Atmile skill then Aerial Deity Atmile skill" He calls on felax (G: 1 Pow: 7000) then by using aerial divine knight to call suleiman to the field with boosted power of 3000 (G: 2 to Right front area) then called gliding using his effect to boost suleiman to 20000 power then he also called belenus to where gliding supposed to be

Due to felax and Atmile skill all of the units gains 5000 power in total

The first attack of belenus hits as Valeos gets to 5 damage

"Aerial Divine knight atmile attack." Shion attacks Valeos head on

"After Shouji Kazuma's Defeat he is the sacrifice needed and the harbringer. The world will be return to nothingness." Valeos with his wicked smile looked at him while perfect guarding the attack the triple drive added a heal and critical all together to shion's hand but Valeos Protected himself with a g-guard plus another guard boosting the guard to 35000 power and with the damage he previously got that is a stand it was enough to last him the guard

"You don't know what it feels like.. Fear... Terror amd kneeling before an absolute might.

_Flashback_

_The first time valeos encounters Gyze he was scarred as his platoon is anhilliated by Gyze_

_"Fear..."_

_"Fury..."_

_"Grief.."_

_With all his might Valeos tried to fight Gyze but it was all but naught in progress as every attack is meaningless_

_"Why fight the inevitable Valeos just submit"_

_His attacks where all being pushed back by Gyze_

_"Being trampled, Dominated."_

_From valeos point of view gyze was a messiah or some sort a new god that will rule the old world as he rejoice (imagine gilles caster from Fate/Zero he is juat as bad)_

_End of flashback_

"Turn the despair into Joy! Lord Gyze!" Valeos shouted in joy his act is like a madman

Every attacks that shion made that is albion is being guarded while he called suleiman it also being guarded by intercept then shion called escort eagle it was also being guarded

"Zeroth Dragon is coming!" Enishi warned to Shion

Meanwhile

"Valeos you are fixated on one thing our match wasn't pre-determined you focus too much on power and revenge that you lost your way." Chrono he seems to be going through a dessert as he watch the match as he gains Gyze's collective memory

"I didn't want to be served nor serve others." He sighed

"I let you because of pure joy and excitement." Chrono sighed in his mind

_Flashback_

_"Lord Gyze are you really serious on recruiting him?" Gastille asked_

_"Yeah do you have objection? He is what we needed do you object?" Gyze looked at him telepathically_

_"No... all is in within time my lord." Gastille bowed_

_After the fight with valeos Gyze was looking at him who had a grin on his face_

_"So this is what despair feels like nothingness to dispute all of the act." Gyze thought as he saw what he has done to the now formerly sane Valeos._

_End of flashback_

(Shion: Hand: 4 Damage: 4)

(Valeos:Hand : 0 Damage: 5)

Back to the fight

"Draw! With the cost of the same name of my vanguard devour my future and manifest! Megallanica's Zeroth Dragon Ultimate Stride! Zeroth Dragon of Distant Sea, Megido!" Valeos called the zeroth dragon to the field as it effects he called 5 units from the drop zone (Arsenal fleet,2 Valeos and Foivos and Galeas

Shion guarded all of the attack calmly after arsenal's (second attack) hits the first attack foivos destroyed his escort (The attack to tal was 5 or so with Megiddo which he guarded with a perfect guard at no cost

"How can this be?! How can you kiba shion and atmile protect from my attacks!" Valeos shouted

"That is what you get when you believe in the power of units and the bonds you had with them." Jaime said

"You who disrespect vanguard. Wouldn't know because..." Shion said

"This is our power!" They shouted

"That is nonsense!" Valeos shouted as his desperate attempts fails as shion guarded with the last of his hands

(Shion: Hand: 0 Damage: 5)

(Valeos:Hand : 3 Damage: 5)

"The man who had conviction... The man who made a vow to protect everything..." Shion said seriously as it is shown his old flashback picking atmile and their conviction and admiration

"I'll grasp the future." He said as suddenly Fides sword appears out of nowhere as he and Atmile connnected with each other

"Stride the Generation! Immortal Sword, Fides (G: 4 Pow: 26000)"

"What?! Fides?!" He shouted

"The essence of fides isn't by the sword but the will." Shion explained

"If it's ressurected then i'll just have to finish it off again!" Valeos shouted

"I'm afraid you won't have the time Valeos." A low sound echo's the building

"Atmile skill i call on livarot then fides skill! if there is only one guardian in the guard area regardless of the power the attack will hit if a brave unit attack" Shion said

"Then if he didn't put two gusrdians the attack will hit wow!" Jaime is amazed

"By clinging your future to gyze you lost your way!" Shion shouted as valeos desperately guard as Shion calls Glenus and attacks which resulted in a loop which fides attacks with his brave he calls 3 units

"Triple drive!"

"First Check Critical trigger all to fides!"

"Second Check Critical all to fides!"

"Final Check Critical!"

Shion check all three it was a doomsday for Valeos as he doesn't have enough shields and take the over crit damage

"Yey triple critical!" Jaime shouted

"Your vision is greedy and unreasonable!" Valeos shouted

"I'll defeat Gyze with this Sword!" Shion plunged his sword at Valeos

"Shion!" Valeos shouted

"C'est Finis." He backed away as he dobe a cool looking pose while on fides while valeos exploded

"You did it Shion!" Jaime shouted as he praise him

"Jaime that is too much please stop." Shion said as he is completely taken back

Valeos last attempt to kill fides is kill the heir and so he did with the last strength on mind before his diffride is over but it's futile but for shion it was a bit of surprise

"Good job you two Jaime will deliver the cards to the north america branch while ibuki left a message that kazuma and tokoha is already on their way to the promised place as he heads on and seperate from Jaime as he gets back inside he saw someone in a robe grabbing the zeroth dragon card

"So this is Valeos Key card." The voice sounds familliar

"Jaime what is going on?" Enishi asked as his voice is in static

"I think we have an invited guest amigo." Jaime said

"So you're the one that is in my obstacle." The robe person revealed his hands as being a diffride but this one it's different it has Gyze's mark but combine with like dark irregular's sign

"Luck is really seems bad on my side." The sound seems to familliar but nonetheless Jaime is ready to fight

"Let's play Vanguard." The robe person snaps his hands as he created somekind of reality marble around them depicting the source of all and that is relics

"Just who is this guy?" Jaime thought

"No outside interferrance." The mysterious person said as he turns off the communicator that jaime had has been blocked

"Jaime! Jaime!" Enishi who is in the main place said

"We got cut off just what is going on?" He thought

Meanwhile with Chrono

"It's here huh.. the famous land of descent." Chrono sighed as he talks a while back with Gyze

**_Flashback_ **

**_"The land if descent?" Chrono had a long talk with Gyze_ **

**_"You could say it's a land that connects units with their vanguards." Gyze said_ **

**_"If that is the place then..." Chrono said_ **

**_"Your dad might be there." Gyze said_ **

**_"Why are you giving me this?" Chrono asked_ **

**_"As i said this bond is mutual i'm just giving you a way singularity. You will soon know that the end sight is inevitable you are what you fear most." Gyze said_ **

**_End of Flashback_ **

As he was there he was greeted by a familiar face

"Chrono..." The cloak person said

"It has been a while Dad." Chrono smiled

* * *

**Next Chapter Preview:**

**Rive: i'm sorry i leave you alone**

**Chrono: That doesn't matter now**

**Rive: But now i have to stop you**

**Chrono: You're Welcome to try but it will all be useless.**

**Next Chapter: Land of Descent/ Shindou's Family Reunion**


	5. Land of Descent Prelude/ Shindou's family reunion

"Chrono..." The old man in the cloak said as much as he wants to see him he feels an undoubtly evil aura in him

"I finally found you dad... As much as this is a reunion i don't have much time let's just get to it." Chrono challenge the old man

"Should we really do this?" The old man asked

"You always let other people off responsibility first off giving the chrono jet card to ibuki then leave it to me... The Ryuzu incident it was half your fault you try to fix it. i feel a lot of burden from it i had to fix it along with the others nearly lost ourselves while you're here." Chrono said with a frustrated tone

"Very well if i accept this my only request is for you or whatever you have out of here." The old man said

"But if i win?" Chrono asked

"I'll do whatever you want." The old man said

Inside Chrono's mind

"That is an interesting proposition." Gyze said to him

"I was the one that put me all through this. I just want him in my life that is what i want but he is always not around. I'm tired being always to catch up after him." Chrono said

"Kuhahaha that's it show him your fight singularity." Gyze laughed evilly

Back in the real world

"When we do this there is no holsing back." The old man said

"Hopding back is an understatement." Chrono said without emotion on mind

"Stand up Z vanguard!"

"Stand up Vanguard!"

"Chrono Tigar Hazard (G: 0 Pow: 5000)"

"Fist Battler, Virgo (G: 0 Pow: 5000)"

The old man saw chrono tigar's design and in diabelief

"Chrono..." He sighed and looked back at his son he know deep down that he was some sort of this if he just stopped ryuzu from executing the gear chronicle project his starting vanguard looks like a new type of nova grappler where it is said that it is a god that choose everything by brawling

"Fist battler, Virgo." Chrono thought

Inside of Chrono's mind

"Fist battler?" Chrono asked

"It's the old days the dragon god that uses it's mighty fist to resolve everything." Gyze sighed

"Is he powerful?" Chrono asked

"Yeah but it is something you can handle singularity." Gyze nodded

"If i lose?" Chrono asked

"Then it's a lost i won't blame you for it nor the apostles." Gyze said

Back with the fight

"Ride! Battler Dragon, Tirta (G: 1 pow: 7000) then i move my starter to the back of my vanguard that is it for my turn." The old man ends his first turn

"Ride! Steam Destroyer, Lagula (G: 1 pow: 8000)" Chrono moves his G0 to the left rg and called zodiac time destroyer jackal (G1 pow: 7000)

" Lagula attacks your vanguard." He said

"No guard." The old man said

"Drive check get critical trigger critical to vanguard and power to chrono tigar." Chrono added the power resulting in three damage from all cards but from chrono tigar the old man gets a heal trigger downsizing his damage to 2 and chrono ends his turn

(C: VC: Steam Destroyer Lagula ,BV: ,RC: Chrono Tigar Hazard, BRC: Zodiac Time Destroyer, Jackal, LC: , BLC: )

(R: VC: Battler Dragon, Tirta BVC: Fist Battler, Virgo, RC:, BRC: ,LC:, BLC:)

(Chrono: hand: 5 damage: 0)

(Rive Hand: 6 damage: 2)

"Ride! Battle Dragon, Jack (G: 2 pow: 9000) then call" The old man called tirta and a new G2 called Fist Berserk Dragon (G2: 10000) and fist battler gilag (G: 1 Pow: 7000)"

He calls another rear guard that looks like a fat fighter with like a saint outfit

"Berserk attack the vanguard." The first attack is block by a guard by chrono on his crit last turn

"My vanguard will attack." The old man said as the attacks hits and he gets a stand trigger which stands berserk a second time and activates his starter skill by paying 1 counterblast then retiring the starter he search the top 5 card of his deck and adds 1 G3 as he revealed God Fist Dragon (just think of it as the design of the v series that rive always use)

"Berserk skill it gains additional. 3000 power then gilag skill everytime my rear guard stands i counter charge." The old man continues with his on slaught of damage into two all.

(C: VC: Steam Destroyer Lagula ,BV: ,RC: Chrono Tigar Hazard, BRC: Zodiac Time Destroyer, Jackal, LC: , BLC: )

(R: VC: Battler Dragon, Tirta BVC: , RC:Fist Berserk Dragon, BRC: Fist Battler, Gilag ,LC:, BLC:)

(Chrono: hand: 4 damage: 2)

(Rive Hand: 6 damage: 2)

Meanwhile,

"Is Jaime with you?" Tokoha is waiting along with Kazuma at the airport as he was looking at Shion

"I don't know for sure i think he is delivering the zeroth dragon." Shion said

"We have a small problem." Enishi said to Shion as the royal paladin/fides heir pick up using his communicator

"Problem?" Shion asked

"I can't get hold on Jaime." Enishi said

"He was supposed to be behind me or he never left this is bad." Shion said as he wants to go back

"Shion there is no time our flight is gonna leave soon." Kazuma said

"Sorry Jaime..." Shion said as the three of them nodded at each other

Back with the fight

"Burn all of your enemy in sight God Fist Dragon!" The old man shouted as it attacks

"No... Guard..." Chrono said as the old man drive checks the first one i and the next one is a G1 as in no trigger

"That's it for my turn it's your turn chrono." The old man said seriously

"Shindou Rive... No... Dad... Why did you leave?" Chrono asked

"You've known from Ryuzu right?" Rive sighed

"I felt guilty about using you for my own experiment along with ryuzu that is why i disappear after being at fault." He said

"Dad we could just talk it out you know one to one." Chrono said

"Chrono." Rive looked at him in the eye

"I should have done that." He sighed

(C: VC: Zodiac Time Destroyer, Chrono Beat ,BV: ,RC: Chrono Tigar Hazard, BRC: Zodiac Time Destroyer, Jackal, LC:Zodiac time destroyer, Chrono Unicorn , BLC: Steam Destroyer, Lagula)

(R: VC: Absolute Battler Dragon, God Fist Dragon BVC: , RC:Fist Berserk Dragon, BRC: Fist Battler, Gilag ,LC:Battler Fist dragon, aberail , BLC: Battler dragon, gilag)

(Chrono: hand: 5 damage: 4 bind: 1)

(Rive Hand: 5 damage: 4)

"I want to hear it from your own mouth. Ascend! The tiger that Ascend Time! Ride! Zodiac Time Destroyer Chrono Fang Tiger Catastrophe!" Chrono rides Chrono Fang tiger Catastrophe (G: 3 Pow: 11000 Crit: 1)

"Chrono Fang tiger skill all of my hand turns into a G3 for fooder Stride the generation! Zodiac Time Destroyer, Zero Hole Dragon!" Chrono binds a hand card

"By paying 2 counter blast and flipping a card on g zone Zero Hole Dragon skill activate i bind my chrono unicorn meaning all card of your column in the same card as chrono beat is bind." He sighed

"Chrono Fang on stride skill bind your berserk if 3 or more cards is bind at this turn counter charge." He said calmly as he countercharge a card black hole skill if there is a total of 5 cards in total of the bind zone from me and my opponent in total i flip open 2 of my counter blast and draw 1 card.

"Then after resolve chrono unicorn effect activates Time Trade." The new key word for chrono fang tiger's deck is time trade where it isn't like time leap which raise your rear guard nor Regression which lowers yours or your opponents rear guard this only change equivalent exchange

"Call.." He called Zodiac Time Destroyer, Beryl (G2 Pow: 11000 crit: 1) A hybrid of dragon wolf appeared to the field

"Beryl generation break 2 activate 2 soul blast bind your gilag and if you have zero front rear guards then he gains 10000 power and one crit and i soul charge a card from the drop zone if there are the same card i can also put it in the soul" He soul charges and it's the crits since it has 2 in the drop zone both goes to the soul from beryl card phrase as much as you can in the drop zone with the same card name since he soul charge 2 or more units he draw a card but returns one to the bottom deck

"A Grade 2 with 21000 power a G unit with 26000 power." Rive thought as he saw chrono fang tigar

"Chrono jackal boost chrono fang tiger attacks." Chrono said

"Guard." Rive said

"Black Hole Dragon attack!" Chrono shouted

"No guard!" Rive shouted

"Triple drive." Chrono said

"First check no trigger"

"Second Check heal trigger power to beryl and i heal one damage"

"Third check no trigger."

He said calmly as he heals right now he has no regrets

"Beryl." The wolf dragon attacks rive

"Perfect Guard!" Rive shielded from the attack with a sentinel

"I miss the attack that was my time to kill oh well." The dragon hybrid said as he is binded at the end of the turn as he talks and look at rive as chrono now can talks clearly to his units

"It's fine... Beryl you can kill at another time." Chrono with a smile

"Chrono why did you come to this place?" Rive asked as this place is sacred

"simple dad to meet the apocalyptic god in person.." Chrono said

"Are you going to destroy the world?" Rive asked as the gear chronicle singularity didn't talk back

(C: VC: Zodiac Time Destroyer, Chrono Fang Tiger Catastrophe ,BV: ,RC: Chrono Tigar Hazard, BRC: Zodiac Time Destroyer, Jackal, LC:Zodiac time destroyer, Chrono Unicorn , BLC: Steam Destroyer, Lagula)

(R: VC: Absolute Battler Dragon, God Fist Dragon BVC: , RC:, BRC:,LC: , BLC: )

(Chrono: hand: 8 damage: 3 bind: 4)

(Rive Hand: 3 damage: 5 Bind: 5 )

"Then i'm gonna fight back stride the generation!" Battler Dragon, Atlas Dragon (G: 4 att: 26000 crit: 1) God Battler Dragon skill it gives skill to stand triggers then call aberail with his skill of generation break 1 all stand triggers gain 5000 Power and call Battler Fist Dragon, Calm Breeze Dragon (G: 3 pow: 10000) when he is called i counter charge one and all stand triggers gain 5000 power my vanguard stride skill by counter blasting 2. it gains a skill when reaching 40000 power or more

"Go you two." Rive ordered both of his rearguard to attack but chrono block both of them

"My turn!" Rive attacks the first check is a stand trigger and his effect is that the trigger effect is doubled he is now toppling at 36000 power he stands calm breeze thus effect applies to all of his units (just think of it as Front trigger kind of effect) the second check also reveals as stand trigger while the third is heal trigger making the attack more terrifying as chrono check his damage and when he hit the 40000 attack power he can't guard with a sentinel

" Third attack." He said as he attacks with his G2 Aberail

"Generation guard Hetero Hound dragon (shield: 15000) skill activate send your attacking card and call a grade lower to the field." Chrono said

He called Junior Battler Fist dragon to the field on back row of calm breeze

"junior boost calm breeze attacks your vanguard." Rive looked calm

"Perfect guard steam protector, Elka (G1 Shield: 0 sentinel)" Chrono uses perfect guard

"I end my turn." Rive ends his turn

(C: VC: Zodiac Time Destroyer, Chrono Fang Tiger Catastrophe BV: ,RC: Chrono Tigar Hazard, BRC: Zodiac Time Destroyer, Jackal, LC: , BLC: Steam Destroyer, Lagula)

(R: VC: Absolute Battler Dragon, God Fist Dragon BVC: , RC:Battler Fiat Dragon, Aberail, BRC:,LC: Battler Fist Dragon, Calm Breeze Dragon , BLC: )

(Chrono: hand: 4 damage: 4 bind: 4)

(Rive Hand: 6 damage: 4 Bind: 5 )

"Stride the generation! Chrono Fang Tiger Chrome! stride skill i bind calm freeze dragon then elka skill counter blast 1 then binding the same card and put it to my hand from drop then chrono fang chrome skill counter blast 2 and dropping two cards from soul it gains 1 drive and critical plus

"Just one more." He thought

"Chrono Fang Tiger attack!"

"Generation guard! Block Fist Emperor Dual Sieger skill activate shield plus 25000 since there are 3 or more g units he gains double the power and additional shield of 10000 meaning no pass" Rive guarded as Chrono does it without any emotion on his face

Quadruple check first check no trigger second check critical trigger all effect chrono tigar third check critical trigger all effect chrono tigar forth check no trigger" The attack is being reduce instantly as chrono tigar attacks but blocked by 2 cards from hand.

"Turn end." He said seriously

(C: VC: Zodiac Time Destroyer, Chrono Tiger Catastrophe ,BV: ,RC: Chrono Tigar Hazard, BRC: Zodiac Time Destroyer, Jackal, LC: , BLC: Steam Destroyer, Lagula)

(R: VC: Absolute Battler Dragon, God Fist Dragon BVC: , RC:, BRC:,LC: , BLC: )

(Chrono: hand: 9 damage: 4 bind: 6)

(Rive Hand: 3 damage: 4 Bind: 6 )

"Stand and Draw... this turn i'm gonna finish it stride the generation! Unmatch Battle Fist Dragon, God Fist Dragon Requiem (G: 4 pow: 26000) my heart vg skill chsnges the efrect of the heart vanguard then call." Rive called all of his hand cards and that's 2 aberail and 2 gilag

"Requiem skill soulblast 3 it gains a skill." he said

"First attack." he said as the first atrtack abarail launch is at chrono tigar abd chrono just no guards it the second attack he got hit by it and the damage is a draw trigger

"Third attack!" Requiem attacks as chrono perfect guards

"First check stand trigger, second check no trigger third check critical trigger all effect to vanguard vanguard skill activate by dropping 2 cards from hand my vanguard stands and i stand 2 of my resr guards aberail skill activate counter charge when stands on gb 1 then both gilag stands" Rive said it

"4th attack." the 4th attack chrono guards

"5th attack!" Chrono guards again

"6th attack!" Rive shouted

"Generation guard! Uluru..." Chrono said as he guarded with uluru as his shield is plus 30000 or more plus

"if i can get a stand." Rive thought

"Drive check!" He shouted as he looked at the drive check it was a no trigger

"Turn end..." Rive couldn't finish the turn even with 6 attacks

(C: VC: Zodiac Time Destroyer, Chrono Tiger Catastrophe ,BV: ,RC: , BRC: Zodiac Time Destroyer, Jackal, LC: , BLC: Steam Destroyer, Lagula)

(R: VC: Absolute Battler Dragon, God Fist Dragon BVC: , RC:Battle Fist Dragon, Aberail BRC:Battle fist dragon, gilag LC: Battle Fist Dragon, Aberail , BLC:Battle fist dragon, gilag )

(Chrono: hand: 2 damage: 4 bind: 6)

(Rive Hand: 3 damage: 4 Bind: 6 )

"Dad this is Final Turn!" Chrono declared final turn

"Stride the Generation!" He shouted as he strides Demiurgos but this one it's different it has somewhat a destroying vibe and it's more of a dragon than a destroying one but it has been praised on cray for one of destroyed time deity long ago

"Come! Zodiac Time Deity, Demiurgos Chalice (G: 4 Pow: 26000 crit: 1) Stride skill bind your left back rear guard. Demiurgos skill activate... All shall become one destroyed or willingly." They both saw the bind zone cards goes to the drop zone.

"Demiurgos gives effect to all your monster." Rive saw all of his monsters becomes gear chronicke attribute

"What did you do?" Rive asked

"Ad Per Astra..." Chrono said the word

"All rearguards and vanguard will become gear chronicle!" He shouted

" If there is 2 or more demiurgos gains a critical if there is 3 or more he gains quintet drive if there is 4 or more you can't guard with sentinel." Chrono said

"call chrono jet and chrono tiger." He called 2 more units just to be sure

"Goodbye Dad. Demiurgos attacks your vanguard." Chrono said as he looked at his own dad

"The five triggers shows 2 crits and one heal while the others are no triggers

"I lost..." Rive said

"I win..." Chrono sighed

"So what do you want me to do?" Rive asked as he must abide to what he is talked at

"Show me a way to go to cray dad and make this like nothing ever happens it is between us." Chrono said

"Got it they will also arrive hours from now." Rive said

"Now show me." Chrono said as he left while Rive give him the instructions

From inside of chrono's mind Gyze is laughing

"Finally we'll meet in person singularity..." Gyze finally showing his true nature glowed his eye on with deep red color.

"And soon the reformation of this world shall commence." The laughter can be heard around but there is no one.

* * *

_**Chapter Preview:** _

_**Jaime: who are you are you santa?** _

_**?: Yes i'm here to grant your wish** _

_**Jaime: yes!** _

_**Enishi: Jaime Christmas is already over** _

_**Jaime: then who is he?** _

_**Next Chapter: The return of a vanguard** _

**Author's Note:**

> This is a long time fic that i want to make revolving the episode turning point as it has been foreshadowed but they made kazuma instead so yeah this is my take on the what if's. And in the series Gyze was monotone as he can be so i'm gonna give him a bit of emotion here and there.


End file.
